I'm Just Busy Tomorrow
by buffypurple
Summary: A continuation of Something Blue.


Continuation from Something Blue:  
  
AN: My version of what happened after Willow's spell.  
  
Buffy loved Spike.  
  
They were engaged. He had been incredibly sweet and romantic. Showering her with kisses and she really loved it when she had been sitting on his lap, holding his face in her hands. She had pulled away, but he had loving caught one of her fingers in his mouth and sucked on it.  
  
(AN: You guys all know how excited I am about the finger suckage lol I just had to put it in here. He sucked her finger! SQUEEEEE!!)  
  
So, they were in a crypt, being attacked by a hoard of demons. Spike had gotten thrown to the ground. Buffy, concerned for her fiance's wellfare, had run to check up on him. Whilst she was straddling his chest, he pulled her into a fierce passionate kiss.  
  
They were just getting into the kiss, when there was a big flash of light. Buffy, realising that something had changed, broke away.  
  
She looked up when she felt the eyes of her friends drawn to her. She was completely embarassed.  
  
"Oh God!" she exclaimed, forcing a disgusted look on her face.  
  
She couldn't comprehend what was happening. She had been blissfully happy in the arms of a man who loved her and now it was all gone. If this was some sort of spell and it had been broken. Why did she feel so bad when he looked up at her with naked sadness and longing?  
  
His heart broke at the look of utter contempt she gave him. He felt like crying. One minute he'd been on top of the world. He'd been in the warm arms of a woman who loved him. For once in his life, he'd been wanted. But now... He was completely alone yet again. With feelings for the Slayer that she would never return.  
  
"Can't let them see how much it's affecting you, Spike." He tried to make himself look appalled.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed.  
  
He glanced over at Buffy, who was spitting on the floor.  
  
He decided to follow suit and wiped at his own mouth. The last thing he actually wanted, was to forget the taste of her.  
  
Why is he so disgusted by me? Buffy thought as she saw Spike cursing and wiping frantically at his mouth. It hadn't been that bad, and she was sure that she'd felt him...um...respond to her.  
  
"Willow! We need to talk! Let's go now!" Buffy commanded her friend.  
  
She turned and followed her friends including a remorseful looking Willow out of the crypt.  
  
She looked back at Spike as she was exiting with a look of regret, sadness and longing.  
  
He stared back at her unblinkingly.  
  
"Spike..." she started.  
  
"Buffy." He looked away from her.  
  
"Um...I just wanted...I need to tell you that...kissing you wasn't disgusting."  
  
"It wasn't? You seemed disgusted by it," he said uncaringly.  
  
"That was because my friends were watching," she admitted.  
  
"Oh...OK."  
  
"Well...I just wanted you to know that." She turned to go, disappointed. What had happened obviously wasn't as important to him as it had been to her.  
  
He watched her retreating back.  
  
"Buffy wait!" he called out.  
  
She stopped and turned back round to face him.  
  
"It wasn't disgusting to me either...Actually I quite enjoyed it," he admitted.  
  
"Really?" she asked incredulously. "Why?"  
  
Spike stared at his boots and mumbled. "BecauseIlikeyou."  
  
(AN: I got Spike boots today lol)  
  
"Sorry what was that?"  
  
"I-Like-You OK?" he gritted out, still staring at the ground.  
  
Buffy looked at him with shock.  
  
"Spike. I like you too." She smiled at him.  
  
"Wha? Why?" he stammered, looking up at her.  
  
"I don't know, you're funny and you were really sweet and caring during that spell. I guess it opened my eyes a bit." She blushed.  
  
"Oh. How do you know that being sweet and caring wasn't just an effect of the spell?"  
  
"Come on Spike. I saw how you were with Drusilla. You did everything you could to make her happy."  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment. "So...You like me, and I like you...What happens now?" he asked.  
  
"I was going to ask you that..." She did not want to have to answer that question. Her feelings for him were still very new and she wasn't sure what sort of relationship she wanted from him.  
  
"Buffy...I'm willing to be whatever you need," he said softly.  
  
"Then can you give me some time? I'm not sure what to do. I need to think."  
  
"It's not like I'm getting any older Luv."  
  
She gave him a relieved smile, glad that he wasn't pressuring her into some kind of commitment right away.  
  
"Buffy, if we're going to do this. Attempt the dating thing... You're going to have to tell your friends. I don't want to be a dirty secret you're secretly ashamed of." he told her.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath. "I understand. Though I don't understand why you're acting like this all of a sudden." She turned and left.  
  
========  
  
Why was he acting like this? That was a good question, and one that was confusing the hell out of Spike.  
  
He had been sure that he had hated her too. When exactly had those feelings changed? Or had they changed? Had he always been in love with her? Wait, since when was he in love with her?  
  
"Bloody hell," he muttered in disbelief.  
  
He felt suddenly enlightened as bits and pieces of the puzzle fit into place. He'd never been able to kill her, he'd been enraptured by her since the very first moment he'd seen her, dancing the night away with her friends. His love for her must have been what brought his relationship with Dru to an end.  
  
Dru had said that ever since they had gone to Sunnydale Spike had been distracted, That the Slayer was 'floating all around' him. Spike had been angry at the time, denying said infactuation with said Slayer. But now he realised that she had been right. She'd been in his thoughts for a long time.  
  
"Why didn't I realise this before?" he said to himself with disgust. "I'm such a stupid git. Why did I have to go and fall in love with her? I'll be a laughing stock."  
  
He sighed. Now it was time to go and get pissed out of his head and wallow in his self-pity.  
  
After a long talk with an apologetic Willow, Buffy shut off her bedside lamp.  
  
She was still angry at Willow for violating her mind with magic, but she was also kind of greatful that she had been given a push towards admitting to herself her feelings for Spike.  
  
She had always felt attracted towards him like a moth to a flame, though she was never sure quite why. In the past she had chalked it up to some sort of vampiric thrall, then banished the thought to the back of her brain (along with all the naughty thoughts she had ever had about him) before the sensible part of her brain could remind her that Spike didn't even have thrall.  
  
=====  
  
It had been a week. "How long is she going to bloody take?" he thought frustratedly.  
  
Spike sat in his chair staring at the TV which wasn't even on. He was lost in thought.  
  
He had said she could take as long as she liked, but the truth of the matter was that Spike was always impatient. It was the reason that most of his plans had gone wrong. He could never wait for the right moment and always rushed into things.  
  
He was determined to wait for her to come to him, so that they would both know that whatever happened would be her choice.  
  
He was also worried that saying she liked him had been an after-affect of the spell. She could be sharpening stakes ready to kill him just for saying he liked her at that moment.  
  
Or, what if she did like him but had decided that he wasn't worth it and was just avoiding him, so that they didn't have to have any awkward conversations in the future.  
  
He growled frustratedly and went outside for a cigarette.  
  
Buffy was avoiding Spike. She had decided that she did have real and scary feelings for the vampire, but she was too scared to do anything about it.  
  
She wanted to see him, so she patrolled the cemetary where he resided, hoping that she would run into him. She was too scared to actually go into the crypt and seek him out herself.  
  
Lost in thought, she walked straight into a solid figure who just happened to be standing in her path.  
  
"Oof!" she grunted as she hit the ground hard.  
  
"Hey watch where you're bleeding go...Buffy?" he said. "Oh sorry Pet, didn't realise it was you. Are you OK?" He offered her his hand to help her up.  
  
"I'm fine," she said nervously.  
  
As she placed her hand in his, she felt something go through her. The skin on skin contact made her tingle all over. As he helped her up, she found herself gazing into his eyes.  
  
He stared straight back, unblinkingly. She swallowed nervously. "Um...Luv? Were you coming to see me?"   
  
"No... Just doing my job. You know, patrolling," she lied.   
  
"Oh!" he stared at his boots, disappointed.   
  
"Though..." She took a deep breath. "I was hoping to run into you."  
  
"You were?" he looked up at her with hope shining in his eyes.   
  
"Um...Yeah..." she stared at her own boots nervously. Suddenly Spike had a moment of clarity. His Slayer was not the type to ask a bloke out on a date. She'd made her decision by coming to see him and now it was his turn.   
  
"B-Buffy?" he couldn't help the stutter as he spoke. He hadn't felt this nervous since he was human. She looked up at him. "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"   
  
She looked at him for a moment "I'm sorry...I can't," she finally answered. Spike's heart ached painfully. He swallowed hard, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.   
  
"It's OK Buffy, I understand. We're not meant to be. You're the slayer and I'm a vampire, it would never work out I mean..." She silenced him with a bruising kiss. When she pulled away she saw him looking at her with confusion.   
  
"You didn't look like you were gonna shut up anytime soon." At his quizzical look she continued "I do want to go out with you, I'm just busy tomorrow."   
  
"What? Really?" he gave her the most dazzling smile. Her heart skipped a beat. "You really want to go out with me?"   
  
"Oh, I don't know now... I mean I'm the slayer, you're a.."  
  
"An idiot, Pet. I only said that because I don't handle rejection well," he interrupted.   
  
"I know... Not that you're an idiot, just why you said it," she smiled up at him.   
  
"So, when are you not busy?"   
  
"Well... I'm not busy right now." She took a step towards him. "How about we..." she wrapped his arms around her waist, "start from where we..." she tilted her head up and looked deeply into his eyes, "left off?" She whispered the last two words and then leaned in and brushed her lips softly over his.   
  
She continued her light teasing of his lips until she head him growl in the back of his throat. She then traced over his lips with her tongue, inviting him to open his mouth. When he did so, she slipped her tongue into his mouth. As their tongues danced together their hands came into play. Spike lifted up the back of her shirt and danced his fingertips over the flesh of her lower back. Buffy slid her own hands under his shirt and caressed the sculpted muscles on his abdomen.  
  
The kiss became more and more passionate. Spike's hands moved to places other than her back. She broke the kiss "Crypt! Now!" she gasped. Spike reached round behind her knees, scooped her into his arms and carried her in the direction of his crypt.  
  
§Fin§ 


End file.
